Crazy B
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: When Dean and Sam come across an unusual girl on the highway things end up changing.
1. Chapter 1

Did you know that the title is also a name of a song. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Heroes and you better not sue me because i have an attack dog, sigh, just kidding. But really don't sue me.

Hope you like.

It's rated M because things may heat up.

* * *

"Sam," Dean called, shaking his brother awake with one hand and driving with the other. 

Groaning, Sam sat up, shaking his head and blinking rapidly. Once the sleep drained out of his head he glared at his brother, muttering about jerks under his breath.

"What do you want?"

"Sammy, where are we going?"

Still muttering under his breath he took out a map and said "To some town named Kainesville, they've found 7 girls haigned there the past three weeks."

"Why is it always the girls," Dean wondered.

Maybe all demons are just big wusses, like Sammy, Dean joked to himself. Looking at Sam, he imagined him in a dress, bright pink and with brown pigtails. His face filled with make-up and fluttering his eye lashes at some guy.

"Hahahahahahaha," Dean laughed suddenly, his face against the steering wheel, hands clutching it tight.

Sammy would make such a good girl, he thought sarcasticly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Sam yelled at him.

"Dean, Dean watch out!"

He snapped his head up so fast, he wouldn't have been surprised if he pulled something.

Infront of his beautiful car was a girl and a huge overgrown wolf thing, probably a werewolf, attached to her back. Swearing he pressed hard on the breaks, swerving the car at the last minute. The force pulled him into the steering wheel and..

Thud.

He heard the sound as the girl and thing hit the window then fly over the car, landing somewhere behind them.  
Dean looked over at Sammy, checking to make sure he was okay. He only had a couple small cuts on his face and they'd heal in no time.

Getting out the door Dean winced at the sudden cold blast of air, stinging the rather large cut he had on his forehead. Bringing a hand to his forehead he wipped away some of the blood, then pressed down on it, trying to stop the flow of blood.

He heard Sam get out of the car and he brought out his gun, motioning for Sam to do the same thing.

"Damn Dean, you probably killed her," Sam whispered glancing around.

"Oh, ow."

"Sammy you heard that," Dean said, swinging the flashlight around, searching for the owner of the noise. Dean stopped the flashlight at an area to the left and ran toward it, gun poised and ready to use.

Damn, where is she, Dean thought, she couldn't have left from an accident like that.

Shuffling his feet around, he stumbled slightly on something wet.

Something wet, he thought disbelievingly. Realizing what it must be he called for Sam to come and put the beam of light to his feet, and true enough his shoes were covered in bright, red blood.

He knows that blood was normal to see in his line of work, hell, he got bloody alot, but something about the pool of blood at his feet made his stomach turn and he had to turn away in fear of getting nausuas.

"Hey Dean, there's drag marks." Sam said, he was already following it further down the road, his tall body slouched over too see better in the dark.

Dean followed him and what they saw shocked them.

The girl he had hit, the girl he had practically killed with his car , was dragging the wolf thing, it was a werewolf, and she looked perfectly fine. Except for the claw tares and the blood she looked and acted great, not like she was hit with a car. For Gods sake she was walking fine, she wasn't bleeding at all, the bloody drag marks were obviously from the werewolf.

"What the hell," he said, stound.

Sam was already out of his shocked state and was currently creeping closer to the girl, trying to be as quite as possible to not scare her off.

"Dean, come on."

How come he's been a step ahead of me all day, Dean thought, but followed him anyway.

Hearing footsteps behind her the girl turned to face them and Dean felt the unnatural feeling of being sweaped away by blue gorgeous eyes.

_What the hell was that_, he thought, freaked.

She looked about to bolt so Sam put his gun in his pocket and held his hands up motioning for Dean to do the same and attempted to calm her down.

"Hey, my name is Sam and this is Dean," he waved a hand in Dean's direction and continued,"and we want to help you, okay, we mean no harm at all."

_He's like a soothing giant to people_, Dean thought.

The girl dropped the werewolf and took a step forward, it always works, dean thought, and she unexpectably bolted in the forest, running faster than most girls.

"Damnit," Dean cursed, " Sammy look after the werewolf and I'll get the girl," he yelled out, breaking out into a run after the crazy chic.

"Dean be carefull you idiot," Sam yelled to him frustrated with his brothers brashness. She could be some freaky demon, he thought. Sighing he brought out his gun and stood guard over the wolf, hoping that his brother's idiocity wouldn't get him killed this time.

_We can only wait_, he thought, getting comfortable.

Dean chased through the forest after the girl. He had lost the flashlight when he realized that he couldn't run after her and hold it on her at the same time, beacause she ran fast, so the only way he could keep track of her was by the moon light and the sounds she made as she ran.

"Hey, stop, god damnit lady we don't want to hurt you so stop," he yelled. Swearing, he hurried after her and got a plan. Taking out his gun he took off the safety and held it in position.

Jumping over a fallen trunk, he rounded a tree and once she came in sight he shot her in the leg. She staggered a little, hands digging into the wound slightly, searching for the bullet. Dean took that to his advantage, and with a burst of adrenaline he rounded on her and tackled her to the ground.

He landed on top of her, his thighs holding her legs together, his body holding hers to the ground and his hands pinning her arms to the cold, dirty ground. She screamed at him, thrashing her body around as much as possible to try to knock him off her.

"Get off me you gorilla, get off!" she screamed in his ear loudly, clawing with her long nails at his arms. Angry red lines starting appearing on his arms and Dean wouldn't have been surprised if the crazy bitch had blown his eardrums.

Irritated he houlled her off the ground and held her body flush against him, her back pressing into his chest. Dean for the first time regretted following his father's orders and wished he had stayed in that fishing town and found himself a chick to spend the night with.

Instead he was with some crazy, pyscho, bloody, weird chick who could survive an accident that should of killed her. A quick kick in the nuts brought him to his knees and he chocked on his tongue from the pain. Curling into a boll on the ground Dean saw the officially crazy bitch leave and yelled "Sam get her."

Sam snapped his head up when he heard Dean, and glancing at the tied up werewolf, he took off into the forest.

Creeping under a follage of trees he brought out his gun and took the safety off. Sam ducked under a branch and ran into something small. Looking down Sam saw two blue eyes before they rolled into the back of her head and she crumpled to the ground.

Startled, Sam glanced up and saw Dean standing behind her, bringing his gun back down from the position it had been from where he had hit her over the head with it.

* * *

The best thing a writer can hear is a review, either good or bad. So please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTES:

Sorry everybody who's been waiting for the next chapter of Crazy B, but i'm not continuing the story. I planned for it to be very long, or just long, but i did another chapter and it looked like shit. I have only written one shots because i start a story on a whim and then i either forget about it like a retard, get bored of it, or i just don't know what to do with it. I really wanted this one to go far, but it ended up like the other 3 or 4 i've started doing.

If anyone wants to take up where i left off, they should email me about it and then i'll get back to you about it. If you have the same problem as me, don't even waste your time emailing me, becasue i trully love this story and i want it to be taken good care of. They also have to promise to make it good and to pair up Claire and Dean.

That is all. Sorry again! 


End file.
